Crookvi Zla
Crookvi Zla was a male Zabrak Jedi Master during the Clone Wars. He was aprenticed to the Twi'lek Jedi Aayla Secura. Becoming a respected Jedi Master, he went one to lead Clone Troopers during the Clone Wars, becoming known for his caring command style, treating his troops almost like family. Biography Birth And Childhood In 40 BBY young Crookvi Zla was born on Dathomir in the village of the Nightbrothers. Before he was born, his mother was said to have had many force visions of her growing child's future greatness. When he was around five standard years old his parents were killed in a raid by the Talzin Coven of Nightsisters. The boy was adopted by a close friend of his parent's, a Zabrak woman by the name of Shining Star. Shining Star looked after the young Zla, and it was rumored at some point he had contact with the son of Shining Star's sister, a boy called Savage Opress. Taken In By The Jedi By the time Crookvi was ten standard years old, his life took an unexpected turn. One day, the Jedi Masters Aayla Secura, and Plo Koon arrived on Dathomir. The two Jedi were sent by Coruscant in an effort to reduce violence between the Nightsisters and the Nightbrother Zabrak colonists. The presence of the two Jedi had exactly the opposite effect however. The devious Mother Talzin sent assassins after Plo and Aayla. Young Zla saw the female warriors attacking the Jedi and felt compelled to help. He climbed a nearby rock face and tossed rocks down on the Nightsisters. The Jedi repulsed their attackers, and Zla walked down to greet them. He was especially amazed by Aayla Secura, her blue alien beauty was something new to the Zabrak boy. Both Jedi immediately recognized vast force potential in the boy. Aayla took the boy in her arms, intending to find his mother. Walking back to Zla's village the Jedi discovered it in ruins. Nightsisters had attacked while the Jedi were busy. Aayla and Plo found Zla's stepmother Shining Star in the street, cradling the young Zabrak Feral in her arms. Feral and his brother Savage had their entire family killed. The two Jedi brought her back to her house and asked if they could take young Crookvi with them. Knowing in her heart it was for the best, and having two more mouths to feed, she agreed. Zla said a tearful goodbye to Shining Star and set off for the huge unknown world of the Jedi. Jedi Training Once at the Jedi Temple, Aayla Secura was granted the permission to take Crookvi Zla as her Padawan. Over his years as Secura's aprentice. Zla learned quickly, developing vast force abilities, and becoming a skilled dualist. By 32 BBY he had passed his trials and assumed the title of Jedi Knight. In his insatiable search for knowledge he attended additional studies at Jedi academies on the planets of Cobal, Daghee, and Mestare. On Mestare Zla studied the way's of its ancient consulars. By 20 BBY he was a respected Jedi Master. Category:Characters